Lienzo a Color
by EAUchiha
Summary: Durante toda su vida, todo había sido sombrío, sin color. Él sabía que podía ser capaz de plasmar hermosos lienzos a color, pues era capaz de apreciar la hermosura detrás aquel colorido paisaje, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de inspirarse para pintar algún lienzo que no sea monocromático.


Hola, mis dulces criaturas*-*  
He venido con un nuevo proyecto, fue un flechazo que me llegó luego de ver tanto SaiIno en aire.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Lienzo a Color.**

Durante toda su vida, todo había sido sombrío, sin color. Él sabía que podía ser capaz de plasmar hermosos lienzos a color, pues era capaz de apreciar la hermosura detrás aquel colorido paisaje, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de inspirarse para pintar algún lienzo que no sea monocromático.

En su niñez se le había instruido para ser una letal máquina asesina sin remordimientos. No sabía lo que era la compasión o cualquier otro sentimiento como la amistad sincera, la pena de una pérdida y mucho menos el amor.

Luego de su llegada al equipo 7, a pesar de las circunstancias por la cuales llegó hacia ellos, conoció lo que significa tener amigos y dar la vida por ellos sin importar qué.

Al parecer ellos lo aceptaban, a pesar de su poca delicadeza con las palabras, cosa que le ocasionó muchas veces ser blanco de los puños de la Haruno y los gritos chillones de Naruto. Al ver como Naruto y Sakura aún tenían fe en Sasuke, a pesar de todas las atrocidades acontecidas con el Uchiha, entendió que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad y que él también recibió una al ser aceptado como un miembro más del equipo.

Sin embargo, su lienzo aún permanecía a la espera de ese color que le diera vida.

El amor no era un tema de su entera comprensión, ni siquiera los libros eran capaces de darle una respuesta clara al respecto. Sólo creía que podía ser algo doloroso. Es lo que había visto a través de sus compañeros de equipo. El amor no correspondido de Naruto para Sakura, el de Sakura para Sasuke.

Fue poco después de la guerra que su visión del amor cambió para bien, ya no lo veía como algo doloroso. Descubrió que el amor puede ser paciente, que el amor puede seguir allí sin que nadie lo note...

Notó que incluso alguien como él, tiene derecho a recibir el amor de alguien. Ino siempre estuvo allí, ella fue la primera en darle una cálida bienvenida y la única en no tratarlo hostilmente en su primer encuentro. Ella le dedicó una cálida y genuina sonrisa, ella le coqueteaba sutilmente y él era muy ingenuo para darse cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta a ser el brillante color en su lienzo en blanco.

Gracias a ella se dio cuenta que él sí merecía los amigos que tenía, cuando valientemente luchó incluso contra él para salvarlo del control que Gengo le tenía impuesto.

Desde ese momento, Sai no ha podido quitársela del pensamiento. No está seguro qué es ese sentimiento que lo embriaga cada vez que la ve, pero está seguro de que no quiere dejarlo ir.

– ¿Sai?– la voz ella lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Ino lo observaba dudosa desde el interior de la floristería de su familia.

 _Había sido descubierto._

Desde hace algunos días se había dado a la tarea de observarla de lejos, necesitaba desesperadamente darle un nombre a esos sentimientos. Se valió de sus buenas habilidades como ANBU para pasar inadvertido ante la perspicacia de la rubia.

– Deberías pasar, lloverá fuerte en cualquier momento– dijo tímidamente la rubia. Una excusa tonta, pues él había tomado un paraguas justo antes de salir de casa. Sin embargo, no se negó a la amabilidad de la chica.

El silencio que se había formado entre ambos se tornaba más incómodo a cada instante. Sai sólo pensaba que pasar un rato a solas con ella no sería tan malo. Ino se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pálido joven.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– cuestionó Sai, rompiendo con aquel abrumador silencio.

– S-sí– respondió Ino ansiosa. En su mente se imaginaba que él la invitaba a una segunda cita, así como lo hizo ella cuando las cosas en el País del Silencio terminaron. Él con su traje de civil yendo a recogerla en casa, una cena romántica, un tímido beso a la luz de la luna. Incluso se imaginó una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de él, la boda, el nacimiento de su primogénito. Inojin sería un nombre hermoso...

– ¿Me dejarías pintar tu retrato?– preguntó con su típica sonrisa. Bien, eso había sido decepcionante. Pero era su culpa por dejar volar muy alto su imaginación.

– Por supuesto– aceptó con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de él. Sai sonrió, esta vez sus ojos también lo hicieron. El corazón de la kunoichi se sacudió con violencia.

– Debes hacer lo que yo te diga– comentó observando con detenimiento el entorno. Señaló la silla detrás del mostrador y le pidió que se sentara en ella. Sus ojos se posaron en el florero puesto en el mostrador y analizó las posibilidades por unos cuantos segundos. Tomó una flor y la puso en las delicadas manos de la joven– úsala así– tomó otra flor y le mostró cómo debía ponerla. Ino asintió levemente y se quedó quieta para que él pudiera hacer su magia.

Los minutos e incluso las horas pasaron. Él se tomaba su tiempo para trazar sus rasgos, no sólo para no perder detalle alguno de sus hermosas facciones, sino porque no quería irse todavía.

Los colores iban cobrando vida a medida que él deslizaba el pincel sobre el lienzo. Sai pensó que aquel retrato era su mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Quizás sea por la exquisita belleza de la mujer frente a él o quizás porque puso todo de sí para que quedara perfecta. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Miró su obra admirado. Sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios levemente delineados con lápiz labial. Ese brillo que adornaba sus preciosas gemas azules, su largo y sedoso cabello. Toda esa naturalidad de Ino pudo plasmarla en su retrato. Cualquiera que no conociera la existencia de Yamanaka, pensaría que era una mujer salida de la imaginación del pelinegro.

– ¿Puedo ver?– preguntó emocionada. Ella estaba parada frente a él, esperando expectante por ver la obra de arte de Sai.

– No– respondió quitándolo del campo visual de ella. Ino frunció el ceño enojada y se inclinó hacia él para retarlo por dejarla con las ganas.

 _Bella_.

Lo único que se repetía en su mente con un mantra sin fin. Ino es una mujer bella, lamentaba mucho no haberlo notado antes. Deseaba que todo de ella fuera sólo para él, hasta que él último suspiro de su vida sea pensando en él. Entonces por fin lo entendió.

 _Ino es y será el color que le dará vida a su lienzo._

Sonrió para sus adentros, cortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban a ambos y la besó. Ino permaneció inmóvil ante el repentino toque labial del chico. Pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura y corresponderle. En un movimiento inesperado, ella terminó a horcajadas sobre él.

– ¿Me dejas verlo?– susurró contra sus labios. Sai asintió, idiotizado por la sublime belleza de la rubia.

Todo aquello parecía irreal ante sus ojos, nunca en su vida había visto una sonrisa igual. Vio cómo su rostro se iluminaba y le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar porque estaba hipnotizado por ella. Sí, ella era definitivamente su lienzo a color.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
